I still live without you
by Akatsuki no Megami
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en una intensa batalla, sin piedad ni remordimientos, sin emoción ni sentimientos... ¿Por qué? -Aún con el Sharingan activado, no podía comprender... porqué era tan vacía-
1. Mirada Vacia

Su mirada era vacia, no había nada dentro de ella, aún con el Sharingan activado, no podía comprender... porque era tan vacia. Miró sus ropas, complemente rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre, pero a ella no parecía importarle, sólo seguía de pie en la piedra de aquel lugar, aquel lugar que fue testigo de su batalla, una batalla... que aún no terminaba.

Simplemente no sentía nada, asi de sencillo. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Ya no sentía nada hacía el, todo el amor que le tenía ya no existe, sólo era una estupidez, una estupidez... seguir amándolo como lo amaba, seguir buscándolo como lo buscaba, sólo estaba cayendo en un agujero para no volver a salir jamás, así se sentía al amar a Uchiha Sasuke.

-No estás usando todo tu poder, ¿Tienes miedo a lastimarme? No lo tengas, ahora... todo es... diferente- dicho esto, dio un gran salto y sacó varios kunais lanzandolos hacia Sasuke, este los esquivo con agilidad, pero no cayo en la cuenta de que Sakura se había parado en sus hombros, aprovechando la sorpresa del Uchiha, con sus pies tomó la cabeza del chico y giró su cuerpo con brutal fuerza haciendolo impactar fuertemente contra el suelo. Sakura volvió a dar vueltas en el aire hasta que sus pies tocaron la roca donde antes se encontraba. Vio que Sasuke se levantó sin mucho pesar del piso y sacó su katana envolviendola en relámpagos.

-Tienes razón, ahora es diferente- la técnica estaba completa, Sakura vio venir un sin fin de rayos hacia ella, dio un pequeño salto y se agacho hasta que su rostro casi tocara el suelo, comenzó a deslizarse en zigzag con una velocidad impresionante, algunos rayos lograban cortar y electrificar el cuerpo de la ojijade mas no se detenía, Sasuke vio aquel movimiento y dirigió los relampagos hacia el suelo, pero Sakura fue más rápida y saltó antes de que impactaran en ella. En el aire sacó cuatro kunais y los lanzó hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro, este saltó para esquivarlos pero dos de ellos se clavaron en su brazo derecho.

En el aire, el muchacho sacó los kunais de su brazo y los lanzó contra Sakura, esta los esquivó agilmente, pero no se percató cuando Sasuke le llego por la espalda con una patada cargada en chakra, haciendola escupir sangre, tomó sus brazos y giró su cuerpo logrando que mirara su rostro ensangrentado, un kunai había cortado parte de su mejilla izquierda, mas poco le importo y golpeo varias veces su estomago sin remordimiento.

La lanzó contra el suelo con fuerza acumulada, el chico cayo a metros de ella, Sakura se levantó sin mucho pesar, pero el moreno apareció detrás de ella y le pateó ambas piernas en un agil y rapido movimiento, haciendo que Sakura cayera de rodillas al suelo y Sasuke aprovechó para golpearla en la cabeza lanzadola a metros del lugar.

-Ten presente esto, Sakura... alguna vez pude ser tu amigo o tu compañero, pero ahora... todo cambió y no me iré de aquí hasta verte hecha trizas...- dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sasuke.

-No, Sasuke... estás equivocado, serás tú el que acabara hecho trizas- dijo con la cabeza abajo, en segundos la levantó y mostró un rostro decidido pero carente de emoción, dio un salto por sobre la cabeza del chico e hizo una extraña posición de manos.

-¿Qué rayos...?- dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica en el aire.

-¡_Zesshi Nendan_!- de su boca comenzaron a salir chorros de acido, unas gotas cayeron en forma de líquido viscoso en la remera de Sasuke, comenzando a consumirla rápidamente.

-¡Es ácido!- se quitó más que rápido la remera, y comenzó a esquivar los chorros de acido que salían de la boca de Sakura. La chica aterrizó en una gran roca del lugar mirando como el Uchiha yacía apoyado en el suelo con una mano.

-Vamos, Uchiha... ¿No me digas que perderás ante una mujer?- el chico, orgulloso como él solo, se levantó en silencio e hizo una posición de manos, mordió su pulgar y trazó una línea de sangre en ambos brazos para luego dibujar sellos en ambos brazos. Sakura lo miraba expectante a su tecnica.

-¡_Kuchiyose: Reikô Kenka_!- de sus antebrazos comenzaron a salir armas de todo tipo hechas de relampago como si de una máquina se tratase, todas con dirección a Sakura.

-Reikô Kenka...- susurró la chica esquivando a duras penas las armas, varias le rozaban el cuerpo y la cara, mas no le importaba. Había estudiado esa técnica en años anteriores cuando revisó el libro de Tsunade donde ella misma había estudiado y perfeccionado infinidad de técnicas.

-¿Cansada, Sa-ku-ra?- dijo con tono burlesco al verla apoyarse con una pierna en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que crees...- dio un pequeño salto y lanzó dos kunais atados por un hilo grueso que cortaban el aire sin dirección, hasta que pasaron por los costados del cuello del moreno haciendo dos pequeños cortes, pero Sakura doblo sus dedos indices hacia atras haciendo que los kunais se devolvieran entrelazandose, pasando por el cuello del chico, y volviendo a cruzarse una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente enrollado en su cuello, ahogandolo. La chica comenzó a acercarse al moreno pasando el hilo por sus manos, haciendo que el agarre se vuelva cada vez más apretado.

Sus pulmones pedían a gritos una bomba de aire, su rostro estaba blanquecino y sus labios morados, pero con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, agarró un kunai y lo enterro en la mano derecha de Sakura, haciendo que soltara el agarre del hilo, y Sasuke lograra respirar nuevamente. No cayó al suelo, pero si se apoyo en sus rodillas para respirar tranquilo, pero no duro por mucho tiempo aquella tranquilidad, ya que sintió a la chica desaparecer susurrando una tecnica.

-_Dokugiri_...- una niebla venenosa cubrió el lugar por completo, Sasuke rápidamente rasgó parte de la tela de su pantalón y se la colocó en su boca y nariz para no respirar el aire toxico.

-¡No te escondas, maldita cobarde!- gritó Sasuke cuando no vio a Sakura por el lugar.

-¿Quién dijo que me escondí?- susurró en su oido de manera terrorifica pero sensual. El moreno se percató inmediatamente que la chica emanaba gas venenoso por sus brazos cuando se acercó a él, así que comenzó a correr cubriendo un poco su mirada para que no fuera afectada por la niebla. Pero volvió a oir la respiración de Sakura atrás de él.

-Mierda...

-_Shôsen Jutsu_...- Sakura concentró un buena cantidad de chakra en una de sus manos y tocó los brazos, las manos, la cabeza, y las piernas de Sasuke. Aquella técnica permite al usuario concentrar una cantidad de chakra en las manos, para luego tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo, dañando los músculos de su oponente.

-No me derrotaras tan fácilmente, Haruno...

-Ya lo veremos, Uchiha...- la niebla se disipó dejando ver al pelinegro con el Sharingan girando sin parar, la respiración agitada y el cuerpo tembloroso –_Me dañó los músculos de las extremidades, también los de la cabeza... ¿Cuándo fue que esta chica se volvio medico ninja? Maldita Tsunade..._

Sakura se encontraba de pie en la copa de un árbol, mirando al Uchiha sin emoción. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué luchaba de aquella manera contra él? ¿Por qué no sólo le decía todo a la cara y ya? Porque eso era lo que haría la antigua Sakura, la que sufrió durante años por el cruel, vil, vengador, maldito y asesino Uchiha Sasuke... ahora todo ha cambiado, ahora todo es diferente... ella es una nueva Sakura, ella no cederá por las palabras, no retrocedería por su mirada, no volvería a temblar por su voz, ¡No! Todo eso se acabo. Era hora de terminar con todo esto, y no solamente lo haría con sus técnicas... sino que también lo haría con las propias técnicas de Uchiha Sasuke...

* * *

_Bueno, lo admito... es algo extraño que haga un fanfic sin terminar otro y más encima en la misma página... pero es que me llegó un recuerdo hoy al despertar, que me hizo crear el fanfic... debo decir también que me costó mucho hacer el bendito capítulo, entre cigarrillos, música y coca-cola intentaba que no se me fuera la inspiración que tanto cuenta que regrese._

_Bueno, obviamente y creo que está de más decir, que acepto todo tipo de comentario, criticas, recomendaciones, ideas, golpizas, intento de asesinato, lo que ustedes quieran._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Akatsuki no Megami~_


	2. Recuerdos de ambos

Ya que se encontraba a metros de distancia de ella, logro recuperar un poco de chakra... vaya, esa chica había logrado sorprenderlo tan solo con sus habilidades aéreas y terrestres, pero bueno, no era para más... y es que ya habían pasado más de 6 años desde que no se veían las caras y cuando lo hacían finalmente, terminaban en esto; una intensa batalla que aun no daba oportunidad de terminar.

La vio en la copa de aquel árbol esperando algún movimiento, no ocurrió... pero en tan sólo milisegundos, Sakura apareció frente a el mandandolo de un solo puñetazo en la cara a un par de kilometros lejos.

-Nunca bajes tu guardia, podría traerte problemas- corrió hasta llegar a el, se sentó arriba de el y comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente en la cara, Sasuke se colocaba los brazos para protegerse, cosa que logró con dificultad ante la fuerza de Sakura. Logro quitarsela de encima y se levantó de un salto tirandole varios kunais, solo 3 de ellos se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo y derecho, la chica dio vueltas hacia atras logrando una distanca minima entre ellos.

La noche se hizo presente, junto con la luna y la lluvia... un escenario perfecto para una pelea perfecta de la pareja. Sasuke hizo una posición de manos e hizo una tecnica de Orochimaru.

-¡_Sen'ei Tajashu!- _de sus brazos salieron multiples serpiertes dirigidas hacia Sakura, los animales envolvieron completamente su cuerpo hasta su rostro, la estaban asfixiando... cosa que no duro mucho tiempo.

-¡_Suiton Suihashi_!- olas de aguas salieron por las manos de Sakura expulsando a todas las serpientes de su cuerpo. Dio un salto y tiro shuriken al cuerpo de Sasuke, que sólo lo rozaron, la chica cayó y el moreno corrio hacia ella, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago logrando que escupiera sangre, pero fue correspondido por un golpe en sus costillas, quebrando más de alguna. Puñetazos de Sakura, patadas de Sasuke, era una pelea de Taijutsu. Sasuke corrió y la pelirrosa lo persiguió, dio un salto colocandose por delante de el y le lanzó un golpe en la barbilla, el moreno lo detuvo con un brazo y en respuesta le lanzo otro en la cara, Sakura respondio con una patada en la cabeza logrando marearlo, aprovecho y le lanzo un golpe en la clavicula. Dio saltos hacia atras y acumulo chakra en su pierna derecha, la levantó y la dejo caer con la suficiente fuerza para hacer varias grietas en la tierra.

Sasuke se removio entre la tierra y corrio hacia Sakura, le lanzo un kunai y la chica se lo devolvio con una shuriken, el pelinegro de una sola patada le quebro mas de 2 costillas haciendo gemir a la chica, pero no se detuvo ahí, le propino varios golpes en su estomago y luego la tomó en sus brazos, la elevó por encima de su cabeza y la hizo girar para hacerla impactar contra un árbol, que se rompió luego del golpe. Pero la chica no cedió, se levantó a pesar de todo el dolor y las lágrimas contenidas y volvio a correr, pero Sasuke dio unos saltos hacia atras y lanzó su tecnica en el aire.

-_¡Katon, Goukkakyu no jutsu!_- la increíble bola de fuego impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo de Sakura, pero el muchacho se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo hecho de lodo –Sustitución...- miró hacia todos lados sin respuesta de la chica, hasta que...

-_¡Katon, Housenka no jutsu!_- ¿Qué? Esa era su tecnica, propia del clan Uchiha, dejo sus pensamientos para esquivar las bolas de fuego que se dirigían hacia el. ¿Cómo pudo aprender esa tecnica? Sakura apareció por detras de el lanzandole una patada por la espalda con fuerza acumulada mandándolo lejos, cosa que favoreció al Uchiha. Al momento de abrir los ojos se encontró con su arma.

-Chokuto...- la desenterro del suelo y corrió hacia Sakura, efectuando su tecnica, hizo una posición de manos mientras Chokuto estaba entre sus dientes, cortó su pulgar nuevamente y trazó una línea de sangre en su brazo derecho para sacar su invocación de arma -_¡Kuchiyose: Kusanagi!_- hizo aparecer la espada de su antiguo maestro.

Se colocó frente a Sakura junto a una distancia considerable, aun con Chokuto en su boca y Kusanagi en su hombro, realizó varias posiciones de manos y realizó un tecnica propia de el.

-_¡Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!-_ tomó ambas espadas y estas se envolvieron de rayos azules, sin previo aviso, comenzó a lanzar los rayos hacia Sakura quien los esquivaba con mucha dificultad, ya que algunos rayos eran dobles y otros se multiplicaban por más pequeños, pero uno le llego de lleno en el pecho, enviandole cargas electricas en todo su cuerpo dejandola inmóvil. Sasuke sonrió triunfante al ver que su tecnica habia dado resultado, guardó a Chokuto y desapareció a Kusanagi.

-_Kai...-_ dijo en su mente logrando que el jutsu de paralisis contenido en la tecnica de Sasuke se esfumara, movió ligeramente uno de sus dedos para comprobar el efecto, fue entonces cuando vio a Sasuke tomar su mano derecha y efectuar su jutsu más conocido, el Chidori.

-No tendre piedad contigo, Sakura. Ahora... moriras- Sakura sonrió de lado.

-No lo creo...- dijo con voz ronca. Hizo una posiciónn de manos conocida para el moreno.

-_No puede... ser, eso es...- _Sakura tomó su mano izquierda, y comenzó a sonar un millar de pajaros.

-_¡Chidori!_- sí, Sakura estaba realizando el Chidori, al igual que Sasuke. El moreno estaba más que sorprendido, ahora recordaba...

* * *

**_Flash Back..._**

_Se encontraba el equipo 7 practicando el un bosque de Konoha a manejar el chakra en sus pies. _

_-Chicos, quiero que suban esos árboles utilizando el chakra acumulado en sus pies- recitó Kakashi tranquilamente._

_-¿Qué?- grito Naruto -¿Pero cómo haremos eso, Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Es sencillo- el jounin hizo una posición de manos, acumuló chakra en sus pies y puso sus pies en árbol, comenzando a caminar sobre el hasta llegar a una rama y sentarse en ella con tranquilidad -¿Lo ven? No es tan difícil._

_-Muy bien, hagamoslo- dijo Sasuke. Los tres genin hicieron lo mismo que el ninja copia y corrieron hasta el árbol. Naruto cayo en su primer intento, Sasuke solo avanzó unos pasos._

_-Bien hecho, Sakura-chan- dijo Kakashi al ver a Sakura sentada en una rama._

_-¿Ah? ¿Por qué Sakura-chan lo hizo tan rápido y nosotros no, dattebayo?- dijo Naruto lloriqueando._

_-Sakura tiene un muy buen control de su chakra. Ella perfectamente podría controlar los elementos que quisiera a su antojo._

_Sakura sonrió un poco sonrojada, el Uchiha sólo la miraba con el ceño fruncido..._

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

**_

* * *

_**

-_Logró aprender el Chidori, y sólo con tener un buen manejo de su chakra...- _dijo Sasuke en su interior, mientras veía a Sakura completar su técnica. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzarón a correr en direcciones opuestas... 3 metros... 2 metros... 1 metro...

-_¡Chidori!_- gritaron al mismo tiempo el nombre de la tecnica... luego gritaron del dolor. Los rayos se disiparon, Sasuke había atravezado el costado derecho del estomago de Sakura, mientras que ella había atravezado el costado izquierdo del estomago del moreno. Retiraron sus manos, la ojiverde cayo de rodillas respirando agitado, luego cayó el Uchiha. La lluvia dejaba correr la sangre que emanaba de sus profundas heridas.

-¿Q-qué fue... lo que te hizo c-cambiar tanto, Sakura?- dijo Sasuke mientras la sangre también emanaba de su boca.

-F-fuiste tu... el que m-me hizo cambiar- dijo Sakura de la misma manera que el muchacho.

* * *

**_Flash Back..._**

_Sakura se encontraba en su oficina del hospital revisando algunos resultados medicos de los pacientes que atendía, cuando su mejor amigo hizo acto de presencia por la puerta de su oficina._

_-¡Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto agitado y un poco sudado, venia corriendo._

_-Naruto, ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- dijo la chica con un poco de enfado._

_-Sasuke volvió...- dijo así sin más, sin preparación, sin anestesia al cuerpo._

_-¿Q-qué?- dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada._

_-Sasuke volvió a la aldea, está hablando con Tsunade-sama- dijo Naruto aún en el umbral de la puerta._

_Ni siquiera se quitó la cotona blanca, sólo salió corriendo, saltó por los tejados, evitó saludar gente, amigos, evitó toda interrupción hacia la torre de la Hokage. Llegó en cuestión de segundos al despacho de su maestra, abrió la puerta de par en par y allí lo vio, sentado en el marco de la ventana con expresión tranquila en su rostro, y es que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos._

_-Sasuke...- dijo en un susurro –Volviste..._

_Tsunade la miró con tristeza, Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien sólo la miró de reojo, luego miró a su maestra quien negaba con la cabeza lentamente y cerraba los ojos. _

_-Sasuke no volverá, Sakura... sólo ha venido a darme información sobre Orochimaru- dijo en voz baja mirando a su alumna con profunda tristeza._

_Se ira... no regresará... se volverá a marchar... se ira... se ira... otra vez... se ira... aquellas palabras resonaban como un eco en la cabeza de Sakura, quien no aguantó más las lágrimas, cerró sus ojos y con paso decidido se acerco al Uchiha. Se colocó frente a el, para luego acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrarle._

_-Espero que te vaya bien, lo único que deseo... es que no olvides que este siempre será tu hogar, tu pueblo natal- dijo sollozando._

_-Hmp...- sonrió de lado –Sakura, gracias..._

_Con dificultad le besó dulcemente la mejilla y se marchó del despacho de su maestra, cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió como nunca, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran como la intensa nieve de inverno. Sólo quería llorar, y desear que Sasuke volviera realmente algún día..._

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Se encontraban tirados en el piso, a una distancia no tan corta. Ambos estaban de lado, mirándose a los ojos.

-Tu partida por s-segunda vez... me hizo c-cambiar, y ser como soy ahora- dijo Sakura mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke, mientras que él miraba los ojos vacíos de la chica, la fina lluvia golpeaba sus rostro de manera suave.

-De-debía hacerlo... tenía que c-cumplir con mi v-venganza- dijo Sasuke con algo de dificultad.

La chica se levantó a duras penas, estaba enojada, se puso de pie mientras que el chico sólo alcanzó a colocarse de rodillas sujetándose la herida de su estomago.

-Mataste a Itachi... mataste a tu p-propio hermano, para l-luego enterarte de que el no habia t-tenido la c-culpa, ¡Quisiste de-destruir a tu propia a-aldea!- espetó más que furiosa con la cabeza hacia bajo.

-¡L-los del consejo lo habian o-obligado! ¡Tenía que h-hacer algo c-contra ellos!- dijo Sasuke igual de furioso.

-¡Queriendo destruir a Konoha!- lo miró a los ojos, se podía ver un destello de furia en ellos.

-¡Lo tenía que hacer!

-¡No! ¡No destruiras a Konoha ni a sus habitantes! ¡Así t-tenga que arrancarte los brazos, así tenga q-que quebrarte l-las piernas, lo haré para que Konoha no sea destruida!- hizo una posición de manos algo extraña, un diamante se formó en su frente -_¡Ninpou: Sôzô Saisei!_

Su cabello se elevó sin que el viento corrriera, el diamante en su frente creó unas marcas moradas que cubrían la cara de Sakura, para luego volverse negras como tatuajes. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente.

-Gracias a esta técnica, puedo dividir mucho más rápido mis celulas y regenerarlas a la misma velocidad, logrando que mi cuerpo, mi chakra y mi fuerza se estabilicen como si nunca hubiera peleado. La única contradicción de este poderoso jutsu, es que acorta la esperanza de vida dependiendo de las heridas que posea mi cuerpo, es decir, acorte mi vida de un 100% a un 80% - explicó seriamente mirando al Uchiha quien se encontraba aún de rodillas, se acercó a él y golpeó su cabeza de una patada, haciendolo caer al suelo.

Se arrodillo a su lado y le dio varios golpes en el pecho haciendo escupir sangre varias veces, pero no duro mucho. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba por unos segundos, su respiración se dificultó y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, en cosa de segundos cayó desmayada en el pecho ensangrentado del Uchiha.

-Sakura... gracias- escuchó antes de perder completamente el conocimiento... al igual que Sasuke...

* * *

_Muy bien, me ha costado bastante este capítulo, y aún así no me ha gustado, pero ruego a Kami que a ustedes si. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me llegaron._

_Aclaración; **¿Recuerdan a la invocación de Tsunade; la babosa gigante Katsuyu? Bueno, pues ella posee la técnica Zesshi Nendan, la que utilizo Sakura en el capítulo anterior, se puede ver esta técnica en la batalla de los tres Sannin entre los capítulos 90 y 95 de Naruto si mal no recuerdo. Quise colocar esta técnica como parte de los jutsus de Sakura, ya que me pareció interesante imaginar a Sakura tirando chorros de ácido por la boca. Otra cosa; el Ninpou; Sôzô Saisei, es un jutsu de Tsunade que utiliza en los mismo capítulos que mencioné anteriormente, la explicación es exactamente igual a como lo describe ella.**_

_Bueno, gracias por leer y mañana continuaré..._

_Akatsuki no Megami~_


	3. Palabras y un Gracias

Sintió los rayos del sol golpear sus ojos, los abrió con mucho pesar pero los volvió a cerrar al sentir un dolor punzante en el costado derecho de su estomago. Con dificultad reconoció el lugar, un cuarto de hospital... ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese lugar? Lo último que recordaba era haber caído desmayada en el pecho de...

-Sasuke- susurró con dolor. Miró hacia la izquierda, donde sólo había una mesita de noche, un sofá y la puerta del cuarto. Miró hacía la derecha, donde estaba la puerta del baño, una mesilla con un florero que contenía hermosas flores de diversos colores, y otra cama donde se hallaba otro paciente; Sasuke. Tragó saliva con pesar, observó sus brazos cubiertos completamente en vendas, en su frente y cuello había vendas con un poco de sangre, volvió a tragar saliva. Sasuke se removió un poco entre las sabanas y giró su cuerpo hacia Sakura, haciendo que la sabana resbalara por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, donde pudo notar un parche y varios vendajes, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos hasta resbalar por sus mejillas sin cesar, finalmente volvió a caer dormida después de varios minutos.

* * *

_-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- gritaba el moreno con desesperación en su voz, se hallaba en un lugar oscuro, con el cielo rojo y la luna negra, digno de Tsukiyomi._

_Corrió derecho hasta llegar a un lago rojo como la sangre, allí vio a Sakura boca a abajo en el agua, sin más se metió hasta llegar a ella._

_-Sakura...- giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la horrible cara de Orochimaru._

_-Sasuke-kun- se escucho decir a Orochimaru._

_-¡Ahh!- el grito de Sasuke recorrió todo el lugar donde se encontraba..._

* * *

Despertó abriendo rápidamente los ojos, su respiración era irregular y sus latidos eran rápidos. Observó con detalle el lugar, era un hospital, ¿Cómo carajo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba es haber estado en una batalla contra...

-Sakura...- susurró con pesar. Miró hacía su derecha encontrándose con la ventana, reconoció al instante donde se encontraba; era Konoha. Miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con otra cama, en la cual descansaba Sakura. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos con vendas, en su mejilla izquierda se hallaba un parche cubriendo una herida profunda, su cuello y frente estaban vendados con algo de sangre en los vendajes. La chica se removió entre las sabanas girando su cuerpo hacia el Uchiha, dando a conocer su herida, la herida que él le había provocado en su estomago. Miró su rostro, en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó la mano haciéndose daño en una herida, mas no le importó en lo absoluto, ver a Sakura herida de esa manera y que el causante fuera él... dolía aún más que cualquier herida. Siempre tuvo la manía de protegerla de cualquier peligro cuando eran niños, ahora, cuando ya poseían 23 años ambos seguía teniendo ese mismo sentimiento, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca la hubiera extrañado... ¡Y ahora el que le hacía daño _nuevamente _era él, maldita sea! Se sentía un miserable, una verdadera basura humana. Se llevó la mano a su ojo izquierdo, le había comenzado a escocer de manera desesperante, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, una lágrima de sangre. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha había comenzado a llorar sólo por hacerle un verdadero daño a Sakura, se sentía la peor mierda del mundo.

-Nunca te había visto llorar...- sintió la voz suave de la chica.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener la lágrimas, se llevó un brazo (con mucho dolor, debo decir) a sus ojos, no quería que lo viera así de débil, su orgullo Uchiha no se lo permitía. Se mordió el labio inferior, le costaba mucho contener las lágrimas.

-Si no puedes contenerlas, sólo deja que resbalen por tus mejillas. Es una manera de liberar el dolor y la angustia que sientes...- dijo Sakura mirando el techo... también lloraba.

Sasuke se levantó con dolor de la cama, se dirigió hacia Sakura y se sentó al lado de ella, le tomó una mano con las suyas, la besó en la parte superior de su mano y le susurro llorando.

-Perdóname... me siento la basura más grande del mundo al verte en ese estado, y saber que yo fui el causante de todo. Sufriste demasiado por mi y te he vuelto a hacer daño otra vez, he quebrado varias parte de tu cuerpo, te he herido físicamente... Nunca creí que fuera capaz ni siquiera de tocarte un cabello para hacerte daño- las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, mojando la mano de Sakura, esta se llevó una mano a su boca para contener los sollozos –Una vez mi madre de pequeño me dijo; _Si quieres a una mujer, como tu amiga, tu compañera o tu pareja... nunca le hagas daño, porque eso... es lo peor que un hombre puede hacer- _Sasuke temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Su respiración se entrecortó con los sollozos que provenían desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-Perdóname por favor... es lo único que te pido, yo nunca le había hecho daño a una persona que... quise y que a pesar de todo el tiempo y las cosas que sucedieron, sigo queriendo. Lo lamento de verdad, Sakura...- la chica con pesar se sentó en la cama y abrazó al Uchiha, le susurró al oído.

-Con el tiempo que ha pasado, nunca te he visto llorar... por nada. Ahora te veo llorar por mí, Sasuke... yo te perdono- Sasuke abrió los ojos y abrazó a la chica con cuidado para no rozar sus heridas –La actitud que mantuve en nuestra batalla, es porque sentía rencor hacia ti... cuando volviste a la aldea por segunda vez... _y te volviste a marchar... me destrozó el corazón nuevamente... quería vengarme por el daño que me hiciste pasar... el sufrimiento que sentía era inigualable... sé lo que se siente estar sólo... mis padres murieron hace 3 años- _Sasuke se sorprendió –El Kyuubi los asesinó... pero no culpó a Naruto por aquello... entiendo tus sentimientos de venganza hacía Konoha, pero no lo hagas... por favor no lo hagas... no quiero volver a ver personas muertas y no poder hacer nada... no quiero que tú seas el causante de mi destrucción...

-Sakura... _Muchas Gracias- _ahora sabía que ése gracias tenía un significado, el significado del perdón, el cariño y la amistad... aunque... _ella aún lo amara..._

* * *

_Ok... el capítulo me ha costado más lo que creí... me salió algo corto, pero creó que expresé lo que quise..._

_Aclaración: **Debo admitir... que al momento de escribir el segmento donde Sasuke le pedía perdón a Sakura, me coloqué a llorar... de alguna u otra forma, estoy viviendo la misma situación que Sakura vive con Sasuke...**_

_Lamento aburrirlos con esa aclaración, pero gracias por leer el fic... y aún no termina._

_Seguiré mañana la continuación. Gracias por los reviews que me mandaron las lectoras, alguna pregunta me la mandan por review._

_Akatsuki no Megami~_


	4. Quien sabe

-¡Ya basta, carajo!- gritó Sasuke.

-¡Yo no fui la que empezó a tirar kunais haciendo vista gorda!- gritó Sakura.

He ahí el dilema, ya habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que habían salido del hospital ambos chicos, seguían con vendajes y constantes revisiones medicas, pero... siempre hay un pero de por medio... el Uchiha con la Haruno, a pesar de que la chica lo había perdonado aquella vez en el hospital, ahora... se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Razón; _quien sabe._

Sasuke tiró un kunai hacia Sakura, esta movió la cabeza ligeramente pero aún así, le corto un poco la oreja derecha, la chica le devolvió el mismo kunai, el moreno movió su cuerpo hacía un lado, sin ningún rasguño.

-Mejora tu puntería, querida- dijo Sasuke con tono arrogante.

-Cierra el pico, Uchiha- la chica se levantó del césped y se puso en posición de combate, el Uchiha la miró por unos segundos y se levantó con pesar.

-Sí que molestas, Haruno- corrió hacia ella y le lanzó un golpe a la cara, que le llego de lleno en la mejilla haciéndole girar la cara, Sakura lanzó una patada hacía su estomago pero el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, tomó la pierna de Sakura y con fuerza giró su cuerpo haciéndola caer contra el suelo.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia él para darle un puñetazo en la espalda, pero el chico se agacho y pasó su cuerpo entre las piernas de la ojiverde, le dio un codazo en la espalda con fuerza, logrando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio. El Uchiha tomó uno de sus brazos de giró su cuerpo.

-Te falta entrenamiento- dicho esto, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que Sakura impactara contra un tronco, se limpió la sangre del labio mientras veía al moreno cruzarse de brazos sonriendo arrogante, levantó una ceja mientras veía divertido a la pelirrosa. La chica corrió y le lanzó varios puñetazos a la cara, cosa que Sasuke esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

En uno de los golpes que le lanzaba Sakura, tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, le pegó tres puñetazos en el estomago y la mando hacía el mismo tronco donde anteriormente había impactado. Sasuke volvió a cruzarse de brazos sonriendo altanero.

-Compréndelo, Sakura... no me puedes vencer- se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar, estaba algo cansado y quería dormir.

-Maldito Uchiha... ya me las pagaras- dijo Sakura en susurro.

-¡Cuida tus taquicardias, Haruno!- dijo antes de perderse entre los árboles. Sakura se quedó ahí, sentada a los pies del árbol, con sangre en los labios y los puños entrecerrados. Sintió un dolor punzante en el costado izquierda de su abdomen, llevó su mano hasta allí y aplicó chakra curativo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con mucho dolor, pero sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y colocaban su brazo alrededor de una gran espalda.

-Gracias...- sabía perfectamente quien era.

-De verdad que parecen idiotas peleando cada vez que tienen oportunidad. Ya basta, Sakura-chan

-Cállate, Naruto. Es un asunto entre él y yo, no te metas.

-Recuerda que fui yo el que los trajo a la aldea, y que soy yo el mejor amigo de ambos, ¿quieren que me quede tranquilo, dattebayo?

La chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras seguían caminando por la aldea de Konoha.

-Lo sé, pero...- volvió a sentir aquel dolor, pero lo dejo pasar, no quería preocupar a Naruto.

-Pero nada, Sakura-chan. Ya estuvo con casi matarse hace unos meses, hace las paces con él, sean amigos, no es tan complicado- Sakura se mantuvo callada ante ese comentario, sólo miraba el suelo.

* * *

-Joder...- se sentó en su cama y se quitó la remera de entrenamiento, las vendas que traía en su estomago estaban cubiertas de sangre –Tengo que tener más cuidado con las patadas de Sakura.

Se recostó en la cama con los brazos abiertos como cuando era pequeño, cerró los ojos lentamente pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado con los años, el comportamiento de Naruto, el de los demás chunnin y jounin, había entablado buena relación de amistad con Shikamaru y Neji, se había hecho amigo de Hinata, conversaba más con Kakashi, con Tsunade y hasta con Ino... pero Sakura, Sakura siempre estaba de por medio.

Se levantó con dirección al baño, se mojó la cara y se miró al gran espejo que había colgado en la pared.

-Vamos, eres un Uchiha... no puedes permitir que te controle, ¡olvídala de una buena vez, maldito Uchiha!- y de un puñetazo, quebró el espejo haciendo que su mano sangrara sin cesar, no le importó y siguió mirando el cristal quebrado.

Todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente como una película, esos recuerdos que había querido olvidar hace años, esos años que lo habían marcado de por vida, esa vida miserable que llevaba hasta ahora, ahora que no podía olvidar a esa chica.

-Esto es estúpido... ¡Ridículo!- dijo el Uchiha agarrándose los cabellos con las manos, cayó en la cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba inundada en sangre, así que la colocó bajo el lavamanos y dejó que el agua limpiara la sangre. Cuando estuvo limpia, buscó una venda y se la colocó, volvió a su cama y se recostó.

Quedó mirando el techo con ojos de sueño, dio vuelta su cuerpo y miró hacía la ventana, el cielo estaba rojizo, anunciaba la llegada de la noche a Konoha.

-Olvídala, Sasuke... olvídala, olvídala, olvídala- se repetía una y otra vez, hasta cerrar sus ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Tú lo amas, Sakura.

-Eso no significa que ande besando el suelo por dónde camina el malnacido- dijo Sakura en el sofá de su casa.

-¿Sabes? Sigo sin entender por qué se llevan tan mal- dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga con seriedad.

La pelirrosa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hace más de 6 años que se fue de la aldea por primera vez, quise morir... volvió, pero se marcho de nuevo... eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar de actitud... nos volvemos a encontrar cuando ambos tenemos 23 años... ¡23 años, Naruto!- se levantó y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, el pelirrubio sólo la miraba y casi lo mareaba con tanta vuelta -¿Quieres que esté feliz de verlo, que me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace como nunca, diciendo que lo extrañe más que a nadie, que le diga la falta que me hizo y el dolor que me causó? No, Naruto... no volveré a caer otra vez... lo perdoné, eso es verdad... pero eso no significa que tenga que andar colgada de su cuello como una niñita enamorada.

-Pero Sakura, el te quiere. Yo lo sé, me lo ha dicho infinidad de veces, mujer- le dijo Naruto.

-¡Por favor, Naruto! No seas iluso, ¿quieres? El muy hijo de puta no quiere a nadie excepto a él mismo; primero él, segundo él, tercero él, y si resta un espacio sigue viniendo él en la lista. Uchiha es así y no va a cambiar, menor por una mujer y mucho menos por mí- Naruto se golpeó la frente negando con la cabeza.

-Se perfectamente que es muy hijo de puta y todo lo que quieras pero el chico también tiene sentimientos, Sakura.

-¿Ha si? Pues sentimientos de venganza aún le quedaran al estúpido- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Claro que no, y deja de fumar, ¿quieres?- dijo el ojiazul viéndola con reproche.

-Dime que tú nunca fumaste a los 17- contraatacó Sakura aspirando la nicotina.

-Ese no es el punto... el punto es que ustedes se llevan como unos malditos perros y gatos hace más de 3 meses... si siguen así van a terminar destruyendo la aldea o matándose el uno al otro.

-Pues que se diga tu voluntad, Naruto. Porque ni que me amarran desnuda con aceite de cocina en la mitad de Suna me haría amiga de un malnacido como el Uchiha.

-Sakura...- está bien, sabía que su amiga era drástica pero él podía ser aún más drástico –Está bien, hagamos una apuesta...

-¿Qué?...- le quedó mirando con el cigarrillo en la boca, luego se lo quitó y dejó salir el humo por sus labios –Te escucho.

-Si no le dices al teme que hagan las paces y lo que sientes por él... comerás lechuga todos los días, sin excepción alguna.

Sakura levantó una ceja.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Seré tu esclavo por 3 meses...- ok, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Pues sigue soñando, comeré lechuga aunque se acabe el mundo porque no le diré al Uchiha nada de nada.

-Está bien- alzó la mano -¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho...- estrecho la mano con su amigo... esto iba a durar mucho tiempo, más de lo que pensaba...

**Noche en Konoha...**

Corría un rico y cálido viento de verano en aquella noche de Konoha, y es que estar en la tejado de tu apartamento es tan agradable, excepto por el acto de presencia de una molesta pelirrosa en los pensamientos de un malnacido pelinegro.

-_¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué no puedes dejarme tranquilo aunque sea unos minutos, por Kami?_- dijo el moreno de ojos negros en su mente, para no ser escuchado en los oídos de los vecinos... pero las ganas le sobraban para gritar a los cuatro vientos para que de una vez por todas, toda Konoha se enterara de lo que sentía, si fuera necesario. Pero no, el Uchiha era orgulloso y aún tenía dignidad... que le llegaba a sobrar debo decir, pero el punto es que nuestro querido Uchiha estaba enamora... perdón, estaba encanta... lo lamento, estaba _molesto _por cierta _molestia _que no dejaba de _molestarlo _aunque fueran unos _molestos _minutos...

Ok... se estaba pasando, pero esto estaba fuera de sus cabales, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera... no poder controlar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, porque también tenía sentimientos, no era un ser extraño de otro planeta sin sentimientos, tampoco era Uchiha -cubito-de-hielo-yo-soy-lo-mejor-y-soy-único-en-este-lugar Sasuke, el chico también sentía y sentía diferentes cosas hacia la chica de unos hermosos ojos jade.

-_Sería completamente ridículo que estuviera enamorado de ella... yo no me enamoro y mucho menos de ella... pero es que sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus labios, su piel, sus anchas caderas, su fina cintura, su abdomen plano, su elegante manera de caminar, ese bien formado trasero, sus exquisitos pechos, su sensualidad, su manera atractiva de hablar cuando está enojada, su atrayente inocencia, su atractiva forma de mirar... ¡Por Kami, Uchiha!- _se dijo a él mismo, impresionado por haber hecho una descripción de ella en menos de un minuto –_Estoy peor de lo que pense..._

* * *

_Ñee TwT! Llorare de la emoción, al fin terminé el bendito capítulo... me había demorado más de 2 días!_

_Pero bueno, ojala les guste... y si hay alguna critica, pues ya saben... un review y lo solucionamos nwn_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo !_

_Akatsuki no Megami~_


	5. Directo al Alma

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, abre la puerta, es urgente!- se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la casa de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Son las 9 de la mañana- decía Sakura aún somnolienta

-Es Sasuke- en ese momento, Sakura pudo notar como su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo, al ver que no decía nada Naruto prosiguió- Anoche borracho se corto las venas y se subió al tejado de su apartamento, a las 5 de la mañana se cayó golpeándose fuertemente todo su cuerpo.

-Mierda…- sin decir más, subió rápidamente y se cambió de ropa, se amarró el cabello y salió subiéndose al tejado de una casa -¡Deja cerrado cuando te vayas Naruto!

-¡¿Pero a dónde vas?- gritó Naruto al ver a su mejor amiga saltar de techo en techo.

-¡Donde el Uchiha! – sin más se fue directo hacia el hospital –_Sasuke… por favor, que no te haya pasado nada malo…_

* * *

**_Hospital de Konoha…_**

-¡Dra. Haruno! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en su día libre?- dijo una enfermera viendo a una exaltada Sakura.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo seriamente.

-Ehh… 5° piso, 501- apenas dijo esto la enfermera, Sakura salió corriendo hacia aquella dirección.

Evitando gente, haciendo saltos increíbles y doblando en los pasillos, llego a la bendita habitación, abrió la puerta y se adentro en ella, cerró cuidadosamente y caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta que lo vio allí postrado en aquella cama blanca de hospital, con vendas en la mitad de su cuerpo; incluyendo cabeza, cuello y brazos.

Trago pesado hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, en donde se sentó y le tomó la mano al moreno.

-Sasuke…- susurraba mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir -¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tomaste una decisión así, tan… absurda, tan estricta para contigo? No entiendo, Uchiha… ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a esto? – le acarició la cabeza, alcanzando a mirar el profundo corte que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y los múltiples rasmillones en sus mejillas y frente.

Las lágrimas ya salían por si solas, llegando a humedecer las vendas del Uchiha.

-Cariño mío… ¿Por qué lo quisiste de esta manera, de esta manera tan dura, tan dura para ti y para mí? Aún sigo viviendo sin ti… pero no sé si aguante mucho tiempo…

* * *

-1 mes, Sakura… ¡1 mes y aún no despierta, maldita sea!- grito Naruto agarrándose la mota de cabellos rubios, sacándose más de alguno.

-Esto sencillamente… me desespera- dijo Sakura aspirando su cigarrillo número 15 en el día, de manera tranquila, pero con todo el miedo escondido de que Sasuke no volviera a despertar y si lo hacía, fuera con alguna secuela.

-Me contaron que te quedaste cuidándolo toda la noche, ¿es cierto?- dijo el pelirrubio mirándola serio.

-Sí… sentí que tenía que quedarme, que no podía dejarlo solo- dijo terminando su cigarro –Voy a ver al Uchiha. Tienes todo lo necesario para sobrevivir aquí.

-No te preocupes, tu vete, yo dejaré todo cerrado y luego me iré un rato donde Hinata. Después iremos al hospital.

-Vale, nos vemos- dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

**_Hospital de Konoha…_**

Sakura se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada en la cama de Sasuke, con su mano agarrada suavemente para no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba. Había pasado un mes desde el accidente del moreno y este aún no despertaba. Lo habían visitado sus amigos y varias personas más, pero siempre Sakura estaba con él, se quedaba casi todas las noche a cuidarlo le tocara o no hacer guardia, en sus días libres se la pasaba todo el día con él; cambiándole las vendas, curando sus heridas, acompañándolo a cada hora del día viendo su evolución.

Finas lágrimas caían de los ojos jade de la pelirrosa, esperando a que el Uchiha despertara.

-¿Por qué tan triste, Haruno?- al escuchar la voz del moreno, levanto la cabeza y vio aquellos ojos negros que deseaba tanto volver a ver, lo abrazo sin esperar un minuto más, cosa que sorprendió demasiado al Uchiha pero secretamente disfruto del momento.

-Debería matarte yo misma, o lanzarte de nuevo por el techo del hospital- dijo cuando se separo de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- dijo intentando erguirse en la cama, pero un horrible dolor de cabeza lo inundo. Sakura lo ayudo a recostarse otra vez.

-No te esfuerces, si te levantas te dolerá la cabeza. Tuviste un accidente, borracho te subiste al tejado de su casa, te cortaste las venas y te caíste golpeándote todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke abrió demasiado los ojos, no podía creer que él fuera a hacer una cosa tan suicida como esa.

-Detente ahí… ¿Yo me corté las venas?- Sakura levantó el brazo del moreno, mostrándole las finas líneas de sangre que recorrían las vendas de su muñeca.

-También… tienes un corte en tu ojo izquierdo- Sasuke con algo de dificultad llevó su mano hacia el corte que tenía, notó que cruzaba su ceja y el parpado hasta el pómulo.

-Vaya… soy más suicida de lo que pensé… cada día me sorprendo a mi mismo- dijo mirando por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo.

-Dime, Uchiha… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Sakura con la cabeza hacia abajo, el pelinegro la miró con algo de duda -¿Quisiste matarte?

-Yo… - el Uchiha se miró las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de rasmillones y cortes superficiales –Haruno… he matado tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta, no recuerdo la verdad si quizás fueron 30 o 40 personas… tengo en mis manos la sangre de hombres, mujeres y hasta niños, a los cuales he matado sin piedad alguna… mucha gente me odia, otra me tiene miedo, algunas murmuran sobre mí, y otras simplemente les doy igual si estoy vivo o muerto. Llevo un peso muy grande sobre mis hombros, me cuesta levantarme cada día sabiendo que soy un asesino, y convirtiendo mi vida en una paradoja…- cerró fuertemente los puños lastimándose las manos, mas no le dio importancia –Pertenezco al escuadrón ANBU de rango asesino, al igual que tu…

El chico cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

-No puedo seguir viviendo así por mucho tiempo- se llevó una mano al corazón –Quiero salir de este círculo vicioso, pero mi fuerza en batalla es más fuerte que mi propia voluntad, mis deseos de matar se vuelven indomables y no puedo detenerlos. Doy el paso a la segunda fase de la marca, matando más y más gente, destrozando más y más familias, día a día… voy matando lentamente mi existencia sin darme cuenta… o tal vez si me doy cuenta, pero no quiero admitirlo en lo absoluto…

Sakura se levantó de la cama, abrió el ventanal y prendió un cigarrillo sin dejar de escuchar a Sasuke.

-¿Sabes? Hay veces en que extraño mi vida cuando era niño, cuando no tenía preocupaciones, cuando me dormía en los brazos de mi madre en los días de verano, y cuando dormía con Itachi en los días de lluvia, cuando salía a jugar contigo y con Naruto en las tardes después de la Academia, cuando iba a entrenar con mi hermano en los bosques de la residencia Uchiha.

Sakura giró su cabeza, viendo como el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

-A veces, es mejor dejar tu pasado atrás y volver a mirar tu presente, así podrás escribir tu mismo tu futuro… tal y como lo hice yo, aún sigo viviendo sin ti. Día a día me levanto pensando en mi presente, aunque… sé que mi pasado me persigue y me atormenta. Perdí a toda mi familia, incluyendo a la persona que más amaba y a la que cuidaba con mi vida… aún así la perdí, pero… gracias a su recuerdo, puedo mirar hacia mi futuro, el cual yo misma he escrito y manejado de acuerdo a mis principios y mis recuerdos, los recuerdos que yo elegí seguir teniendo en mi memoria.

Sasuke escucho todo esto atentamente, grabando todo en su memoria. Sakura terminó su cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia la cama de Sasuke sentándose en la orilla.

-Naruto vendrá a verte en un rato más, seguramente viene con Hinata –le beso la frente y se dirigió a la puerta- Uchiha… -dijo dando vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sasuke colocando atención.

-Me tenías muy preocupada… me alegra que hayas despertado- sin decir más, salió de la habitación del Uchiha, quien se encontraba con un débil color carmesí en sus mejillas.

* * *

**_Minutos más tarde…_**

-¿Sakura-san dijo eso?- decía una impresionada Hinata sentada al borde la cama de Sasuke.

-Sí, y me sorprendió demasiado.

-Pero, teme… como vienes recién despertando, no sabes nada, ¿verdad?- le dijo Naruto quien se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de Hinata, introduciéndolo en la duda.

-¿De qué hablas?- el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-Sakura-san se ha quedado cuidándote la mayoría del tiempo que estuviste en coma, en sus días libres, en las horas de almuerzo, le tocara o no hacer guardia- dijo Hinata, haciendo que Sasuke abriera hasta la boca de la impresión.

-Incluso… se llego a quedar varías noches seguidas cuidándote y viendo tu evolución- concluyó Naruto, viendo el rostro de su amigo, que denotaba culpa.

-No pensé que… ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así… y mucho menos por mí- bajo la cabeza –Supongo que… debo darle las gracias.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Naruto con voz seria, el susodicho levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo –Sakura te ama, y todo este tiempo no ha podido olvidarte. Sé quedo a cuidarte porque estaba preocupada por ti, de hecho… aún lo está, ya que no sabe hasta cuándo estarás aquí. Ella ha sufrido mucho este último tiempo, pero su orgullo no le deja decirte lo que en verdad siente, además… tiene miedo de que la vuelvas a rechazar, como los has hecho hace tiempo atrás.

-Sakura-san tiene miedo, Sasuke-kun. No quiere demostrar sus demostrar sus sentimientos porque aún tiene el miedo que tú fomentaste cuando era niña, el miedo a amar. Sé que suena algo cruel decirlo de esa manera, pero es la verdad –Hinata tomó la mano del moreno, haciendo hincapié de la confianza que tenían –Habla con ella, Sasuke-kun. Demuéstrale que todo está bien, por favor… no me gustaría que Naruto llegara a decirme que otra vez existen las peleas entre ustedes, hazlo por nuestra amistad, pero aún más… hazlo por ella y por ti mismo.

-Hinata…- susurro Sasuke. Estaba conmovido por las palabras de su amiga, no sabía que podía ser tan directa, cosa que le sorprendió ya que le había dicho todo acerca de Sakura.

-Vamos, amigo. Deja tu orgullo de lado por una vez, y haz que ella también deje el suyo. Sé que la amas, pero tú también tienes miedo, porque no quieres parecer débil ante los sentimientos que tienes… pero por favor, los quiero ver felices a los dos, son mis mejores amigos y deseo su bien. Ambos se aman y quieren ser felices al lado del otro, pero su miedo y orgullo es más fuerte.

-Sasuke-kun… el miedo de Sakura-san es más fuerte que el amor que te tiene, hazle saber que el amor puede hacerle olvidar todo el miedo que posee dentro de ella, sólo tú lo puedes hacer.

Las palabras de sus dos amigos se le habían clavado como profundas dagas en su cuerpo, no sabía que Sakura aún lo amara, mucho menos sabía que tenía miedo, algo que él mismo había creado con sus constantes rechazos cuando era una niña.

-_''Aún sigo viviendo sin ti… pero no sé si aguante por mucho tiempo''_- recitó Sasuke ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes –Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar estando en coma, Sakura fue quien dijo eso. Estoy seguro…

-Ella sufre día a día, la he visto llorar muchas veces y volver a hacerse la fuerte para no mostrar debilidad ante nada y ante nadie, pero en secreto… sufre como nadie ha sufrido por amor.

-Sakura…- susurró el Uchiha, pensando en lo que iba a hacer…

* * *

**Si, si... se preguntaran por qué me he tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero fue uno de los que más difíciles de hacer... pero bueno, ojalá les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**Akatsuki no Megami~**_


	6. Haruno

Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, tenía la mente hecha un revoltijo y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo pensar con claridad…

-¿Y bien? No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para quedarte sentado en mi sofá viéndome con cara de estúpido- dijo Sakura viendo a un intranquilo Sasuke, que al momento de decir ''estúpido'' se levantó como resorte.

-¡¿A quién crees que llamas estúpido, imbécil?- dijo exaltado.

-¿A quién va a ser? Tonto- dijo Sakura en tono burlesco. El moreno hastiado de las constantes burlas de la chica, repentinamente la tomó por las muñecas y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Me tienes harto, deja de insultarme- dijo con el Sharingan en sus ojos, pero luego bajó la cabeza.

-¿Ehh?- dijo Sakura extrañada por la actitud del chico.

-¿No ves que… lo único que quiero es darte las gracias?- dicho esto, ambos se sonrojaron, una más que otro.

-Uchiha…

-No sé como agradecerte… todas las noches que te quedaste a cuidarme, sin saber cuánto te importaba, sin saber que en tus días libres te la pasabas día y noche en el hospital, sólo para verme… sólo quiero darte las gracias, Sakura.

La chica se sorprendió, hace bastante tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre.

-Ehh… yo…- no sabía que decir, Sasuke estaba demostrándole su agradecimiento aunque eso mostrara debilidad.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Sakura… en verdad te lo agradezco- poco a poco, el chico soltó el agarre de sus muñecas, quedando con un brazo apoyado en la pared ara sostener su cuerpo, le estaba doliendo la cabeza. El Sharingan de sus ojos había desaparecido, pero sólo miraba hacia el suelo.

-Sasuke…- este levantó la cabeza de a poco, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor –No tienes porque agradecerme, sabes que… m-me preocupo por ti, aunque nos llevemos como el perro y el gato… pero ahora ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto y te recostaras ahí.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo algo extrañado.

-Tienes los ojos entrecerrados, te duele la cabeza- le tomó la mano y subió las escaleras con él, llegaron a su cuarto y Sakura ayudó al moreno a recostarse –Quítate la camisa, te curaré las heridas.

Sin emitir el mínimo sonido el moreno se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba, dejando al descubierto la serie de marcas y heridas que su pecho tenía, además de la herida abdominal que la propia Sakura le había provocado.

La chica se fue a su armario, del cual sacó una serie de vendas y unas pastillas. Se fue donde el Uchiha y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-_Chakra curativo…_- de su mano comenzó a salir chakra verde, que era notorio a la vista humana.

Sentir las cálidas y suaves manos de la ojiverde en su pecho curando sus heridas, le hacía sentir una tranquilidad inmensa, tan sólo con tocarlo, el dolor de cabeza se había ido.

-_Sólo ella… puede calmar mi dolor…_- pensó el moreno viendo los ojos de la chica sin preocupación alguna –Sakura… ¿crees que es necesaria mi existencia?

-¿Qué?- aquella pregunta descolocó a la chica, haciendo que viera los ojos negros del Uchiha.

-¿Crees que… alguien me necesite?- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando.

-Todos necesitamos a alguien, Sasuke. Todos somos necesarios en algún momento de nuestras vidas, sólo es cosa de esperar a que llegue ese momento y aprender a disfrutarlo.

-¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Tú me necesitas?- dijo mirándola y tomando su mano con suavidad, la cual aún se hallaba en el pecho del moreno.

-Yo…- la chica bajo la cabeza, abrió la boca para responder, pero calló y se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana, se abrazó a sí misma, preguntándose por qué había callado ante la pregunta de Sasuke. Pero unas fuertes y masculinas manos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuando envolvieron su cintura en un abrazo, aunque suene increíble, cariñoso y protector. Podía sentir la suave pero tétrica respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, una sensación que jamás pensó experimentar.

-¿Me necesitas, Sakura?- dijo susurrándole al oído lentamente.

-Yo… te necesito, Sasuke- dijo al fin la chica –Necesito oír tu voz, necesito encontrarme con tu mirada, necesito saber si estás bien o si algo malo te pasa, necesito oír mi nombre salir de tu boca, necesito estar contigo, necesito amarte… te necesito como nunca, Sasuke- sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar, observó por el reflejo de la ventana que el moreno la estaba mirando.

-Perdóname, otra vez… por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar- decía Sasuke en susurro –Perdóname por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas, perdóname por haber creado el miedo a ser feliz, perdóname por no haber valorado el amor que me tenías, perdóname por ser tan terco y arrogante, perdóname por las veces que te lastimaste, perdóname por el daño que te cause, perdóname por todos los años que no entendí la amistad y el amor que me profesabas, perdóname por ser tan cobarde, perdóname por amarte en silencio pensando que ya no me amabas y pensando que ya no me necesitabas.

Sentía su hombro húmedo. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Sakura dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, el Uchiha se sorprendió por unos segundos pero no dudo en corresponderle, lo necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella, a Haruno Sakura, la única que podía calmar su dolor, su rabia, su tristeza. Sí, su amor podía ser más grande que el miedo que tenían, sólo ellos sabían la debilidad del otro, y esa era; _el otro mismo._

No podían estar separados por mucho tiempo, no podían estar sin preguntar por el otro, no podían dejar de pensar en el otro aunque fuera un secreto, no podían estar lejos, simplemente _no podían._ Porque se amaban como nadie, habían sufrido como nadie por amor, y ahora… por fin ahora podían ser felices juntos… _y nada ni nadie los va a separar…_

_

* * *

_

Avanzada la noche, se podía ver a un muchacho de cabello negro largo y ojos jade, sus ropas consistían en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho, de su cuello colgaba un pétalo de Sakura, en su cintura llevaba atada una katana con la funda roja con negro. La capa que traía no dejaba ver mucho su cuerpo, mucho menos su rostro. Los guardias de Konoha bajaron de un salto y se colocaron frente a él.

-Identifícate- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que las cosas han cambiado- su voz era un poco ronca, pero al mismo tiempo era suave y como de un niño.

-¡He dicho que te identifiques!- dijo otro guardia, con kunai en mano.

-Por favor, no podrías vencerme ni con cien kunais atados a ti. Me encantaría tener una batalla, pero el viaje ha sido largo y muy pesado, no sabía que tenía que identificarme para entrar en mi propia aldea- dijo el muchacho, quien debería de tener 20 años aproximadamente.

-¿A tu propia aldea, dices?- dijo el primero de los guardias.

-Esto es tan molesto… mi nombre… es Haruno Hakudoshi, miembro de la antigua familia Haruno. Ahora, si no les molesta… pasaré a ver un rato a Tsunade-sama.

El chico saltó la gran puerta de Konoha y a paso rápido se encamino hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Tsunade-Hime…

-¿Ehh?- dijo la pelirubia al sentir la voz suave que inundaba su oficina y le hacía sacar la vista de los informes ninjas. Fijó su vista a un lado, y en la ventana pudo encontrar sentado al dueño de la voz, quien se encontraba mirando la luna.

-¿No crees que la luna esta hermosa, Hokage-sama?- dijo mirándola de reojo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo con desconfianza la ojiambar. A pesar de que el muchacho se le hacía levemente familiar, no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-Tal parece que no recuerdas al pequeño que a los 4 años fue raptado por un clan enemigo… Hime-chan…

-¿Hime… chan?- como un rayo que atravesó su mente, los recuerdos de Tsunade se hacían cada vez más claros, haciéndole recordar a aquel muchacho -¡Ahh! ¡¿Hakudoshi?

-Siempre fuiste tan escandalosa, Hime-chan- dijo el pelinegro con voz melancólica.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se acerco al muchacho para abrazarlo, cuyo abrazo fue respondido con gusto.

Antes de que Tsunade se fuera de la aldea junto con Shizune, había conocido a Hakudoshi por mera casualidad, ya que un día se había perdido en el parquey ella fue quien lo encontró, debido a eso, ambos crearon un fuerte lazo, el cual nunca se rompió a pesar de que Hakudoshi fue raptado por un clan enemigo de los Haruno. Después de eso, nunca más se supo de él, sólo se sabe que su hermana mayor lo busco durante mucho tiempo, hasta que cierto día perdió las esperanzas de encontrarlo.

-Dime, Hime-chan… ¿Cómo está mi hermana? ¿Aún sigue viviendo en Konoha?- preguntó el muchacho sentado en el sofá de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Sí, se ha convertido en la kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea, logró superar mi fuerza y es una de las mejores medico ninja.

-Ya veo… me alegro por eso. La he extrañado mucho...

-Supongo que harás tu entrada triunfal delante de ella, ¿verdad?

-Jeh… no lo sé aún, pero me muero de ganas por verla.

-Espera hasta mañana, ya que… a ti solamente se te ocurre llegar a la aldea a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Hey, el viaje desde Suna es largo, hime-chan.

-¿Vienes desde Sunagakure?- se sorprendió la pelirubia.

-Ah, sí… Gaara-sama me acogió durante tres meses en su casa- sonrió el chico.

-_Lo que se logra siendo un Haruno_- pensó indignada Tsunade.

* * *

**Io~! Hai hai... es extraño que subo dos capítulos tan rápido, pero tal parece que las vacaciones de verano le hacen bien a mi mente -w-**

**Arigato por leer~**

**Bye bye~**

**Ah! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Thanks you :3 ~**

**Nos leemos en otro capítulo ;3 !**

_**Akatsuki no Megami~**_


	7. Otouto

Se podía sentir la agradable brisa de la mañana en la aldea de Konoha, un lugar tranquilo y comodo, las madres paseaban a sus hijos camino al mercado y estos se entretenían en los parques cercanos. Todo era un inmensa paz… excepto por una chica de cabellos largos rosados corriendo como una verdadera atleta, persiguiendo a un moreno de cabello azabache quien corria a pocos metros de la chica.

-¡Ven aquí, Uchiha! ¡No seas cobarde y enfrenta tu muerte!

-¡Ni loco me acerco a ti, Haruno! ¡Capaz que me cuelgues de cabeza en la torre Hokage!- decía mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Qué gran idea, Sasuke! ¡Ahora ven aquí!- decía sin parar de correr.

-¡Mierda! ¡Corre, Uchiha, corre!- y es aquí cuando se acaba todo lo pacifico de Konoha.

-¿Qué le hiso ahora Sasuke-kun a Sakura-san?- dijo Hinata cuando vio pasar una sombra rosa y otra azul, una detrás de la otra corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Parece que la mojó con agua helada mientras se bañaba- dijo Naruto quien caminaba de la mano junto a ella.

-Pero tal parece que están juntos- dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, amor. Y me alegro por eso- le besó la frente cariñosamente.

-Yo también- dijo dedicándole una de sus más tiernas sonrisas a su novio.

* * *

-¿Qué quieren?- se escucho una voz suave y ronca al mismo tiempo, aquel muchacho se encontraba en la mitad de la aldea rodeado de 6 hombres.

-Vaya, vaya… el mocoso nos salió con personalidad- dijo uno, tal parecía el líder de la banda.

-Oke, acabemos con él- dos de ellos se lanzaron hacía el muchacho. Este sonrió de lado.

-_Sakura no Shi…_- susurro el chico de tez blanca. Millones de pétalos de Sakura aparecieron en el lugar formando un remolino, el cual envolvió a los dos tipos, haciéndoles múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Otros dos tipos se lanzaron a atacarlo, el pelinegro sacó su katana y sin que lo vieran, hiso una infinidad de cortes en los cuerpos de los shinobis. Todo esto, atrajo la atención de la mayoría de las personas que allí se encontraba, incluyendo a Uchiha y Haruno, que habían detenido su discusión por mirar al chico… sobretodo Sakura.

-Vamos… ¿No creo que eso sea todo lo que tienen, o si?- dijo en tono de burla. Sasuke lo vio y luego vio a Sakura, si no fuera porque su cabello era negro, podían ser gemelos pero el muchacho con unos años menos que Sakura. Sólo faltaban dos tipos, los cuales se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro.

-_Este chico…_- pensó Sakura de manera algo nostálgica -_… se me hace un tanto familiar._

_-¡Zesshi Nendan!_- dijo el chico en un salto, y de su boca comenzaron a salir chorros de acido, que cayeron en las remeras de los ninjas en forma de líquido viscoso.

El Uchiha instantáneamente miro a Sakura, quien se encontraba estupefacta ante esa técnica.

-No… puede ser- dijo la chica en susurro.

Los dos tipos cayeron, el remolino de pétalos de Sakura se disipó haciendo caer a los otros dos, y los siguientes se hallaban en piso con múltiples cortes.

-Que alguien los lleve al hospital, esto me ha dejado algo cansado- su forma de hablar era igual a la de la pelirosa. Toda la gente se fue, sólo quedando Uchiha y Haruno. La ojijade se acerco lentamente hacia el muchacho quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella, iba sujetando fuertemente su colgante del pétalo de Crisantemo negro.

-¿Haku… chan?- susurro la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico se paralizó al escuchar esto y lentamente se dio la vuelta, sujetando su colgante de pétalo de Sakura. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de lágrimas.

-¿Onee-san?- el chico la miró por unos segundos y corrió hasta abrazarla.

-Haku-chan… eres tú, Haku-chan- dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas de felicidad marcaban sus mejillas.

-Onee-san… onee-san- repetía el muchacho en el pecho de la chica.

-Te extrañe tanto, Haku-chan… pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más- decía mientras lo abrazaba más.

-Ya estoy aquí Onee-san… contigo y en mi aldea- decía más tranquilo el muchacho.

-No es por ser mala persona, pero… ¿me podrían explicar qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Sasuke a un lado de Sakura. Ambos se separaron y Sakura se limpió los rastros de lágrimas.

-Sasuke… te presento a Haruno Hakudoshi, mi hermano menor- dijo mirando a Hakudoshi.

-Es un placer, Uchiha-san- dijo el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano menor, Sakura!- dijo Sasuke estupefacto ante la situación.

-Es una larga historia, Uchiha-san…

* * *

**_17 años atrás…_**

_Se podía ver a una pequeña que corría velozmente y con lágrimas en los ojos, algo presentía, sentía que ese día cambiaría su vida. Llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras esperando encontrarse con su hermano menor, el cual tenía 4 años de edad, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con tal escena._

_Varios shinobis de otra aldea estaban en su casa, las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y en el piso de la habitación de su hermano, se hallaban sus padres… muertos. Corrió hacia ellos llorando._

_-¡Oka-san! ¡Oto-san!- chilló la chica, al levantar la mirada pudo notar a dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía a su hermano -¡Sueltenlo! _

_Corrió hacia ellos para quitarle a su hermano, pero fue en vano. Uno de los ninjas junto con un kunai, le golpeo fuertemente el estomago haciéndola impactar con una pared, mas no perdió la consciencia._

_-¡Onee-san! ¡Onee-san!- gritaba el pequeño niño, de cabello negro y ojos jade, estirando sus manitas hacia su hermana mayor._

_-¡Devuélvanme a Haku! ¡No se lo lleven!- gritaba la chica, pero fue en vano. Los tipos saltaron por la ventana y se largaron corriendo, sin dejar ningún rastro –Haku-chan… Haku… ¡Hakudoshi!_

_Habían pasado varios años desde la desaparición de su hermano pequeño, pero ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, por más que se empeñara en buscarlo, no sabía dónde y cómo buscar… se sentía inútil, miserable._

_-Si tan sólo… hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera tenido más poder… podría haberte salvado, otouto… perdóname, Hakudoshi… perdóname…_

_

* * *

_

-Fue bastante complicado escaparme y salir con vida al mismo tiempo de ese horrible lugar, lo único que quería era volver a la aldea con mí onee-san… lo cual me costó bastante, ya que no podía volver así como así, tenía que entrenarme y estar fuerte para próximas batallas.

-Te pareces mucho a Sakura, Hakudoshi… el tiempo que no estuviste con ella, se puso a entrenar y ahora es la mejor medico ninja y la kunoichi número uno- dijo Sasuke con algo de orgullo en su voz.

-Sí, ya me lo ha contado Hime-chan.

-¿Hime-chan?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

-Así le decía mi otouto a Tsunade-sama cuando era pequeño, tal parece que el cariño nunca muere- dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de Sasuke en el sofá.

-¿Conocías a Tsunade-sama?

-Ahh, fue una vez que me perdí en el parque de pequeño. Ella me encontró y me llevo a casa, desde eso que le digo así- dijo sonriendo Hakudoshi, su sonrisa era igual a la de Sakura.

-¡Hola, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta junto con Hinata. Ambos quedaron extrañados al ver al pelinegro en la casa de Sakura.

-¡Hola!- dijo Hakudoshi haciendo señal de paz con los dedos.

-Hola, Naruto. Te presento a mi hermano menor, Hakudoshi- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

-¡¿Ehh?- dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Es un placer, Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano menor, Sakura-san- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Es una larga historia- todos rieron.

-A todo esto, Sakura-san- dijo Hinata.

-¿Eh?- presto atención la chica.

-¿Por qué ibas persiguiendo a Sasuke-kun en la mañana?- pregunto extrañada la peliazul.

-Porque este tipejo me lanzo agua fría en plena ducha- dijo con tic en la ceja mirando a Sasuke.

-Pero sólo fue una pequeña broma, Saku- le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Igual te colgare de la torre Hokage- todos volvieron a reir.

Parece que la paz reinaba en la aldea… _o eso parece…_

_

* * *

_

_Me salió corto~ Pero lindo... creo~_

_Gracias por los reviews ;3_

_Arigato por leer :3 !_

**_Akatsuki no Megami~_**


	8. Amor a primera vista

Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que Hakudoshi y Sakura se habían reencontrado. Para dejarle privacidad a Sakura con Sasuke, prefirió irse a un apartamento a vivir sólo. Uchiha y Haruno llevaban los mismos cuatro meses siendo novios, dejando las discusiones y peleas por besito y cariñitos de aquí por allá, algo muy extraño de parte del moreno, pero bueno… _es el amor. _

Hakudoshi había regresado a su aldea, obteniendo su bandana, pero al salir de la torre Hokage, no sabía qué hacer, iba caminando con la cabeza hacia abajo pero sin darse cuenta que iba a chocar con algo demasiado solido.

-¡Cuidado!- escucho gritar a una dulce voz de mujer, quiso mirar pero se había topado con un enorme poste de hierro, haciéndole un gran chichón en la frente y dejándolo medio aturdido sonriendo como idiota

-Jejeje…- dijo caminando de un lado hacia otro tambaleándose, la chica que lo advirtió sobre el poste de hierro, le tomó la mano y lo guió a una banca.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves terrible- dijo la chica dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, estoy…- dijo al momento de levantar la cabeza, observando la verdadera y dulce hermosura de la chica peliazul -… bien.

-Gracias a Dios, te impactaste bien feo con ese poste. ¡Ah! Tienes sangre, a ver, espera…- buscó en el pequeño bolsito que traía y de ahí sacó una pequeña vendita adhesiva, se la colocó y la sangré dejó de correr por la frente del chico –Ya está.

-Gracias por ayudarme… y dime, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- pregunto Hakudoshi con algo de timidez en su voz.

-Que torpe, no me he presentado, lo lamento. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi, mucho gusto…

-Haruno Hakudoshi, es un placer… Hanabi-san.

-Por favor, no soy tan grande- sonrió dejando embobado al chico -¿Tienes algún parentesco con Sakura-san?

-Ah, sí… es mi hermana mayor. Y supongo que tú eres algo de Hinata-san, ¿no?- preguntó mirando los perlados ojos de la muchacha de tez nívea.

-Es mi hermana mayor- dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya, no pensé que Hinata-san tuviera una hermana menor, y… tampoco que fuera tan generosa como tú- dijo con seguridad pero timidez al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ehh?- dijo Hanabi rojita como una manzana, algo que le pareció muy dulce al moreno –Ehh… gracias. Y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te vez bastante joven.

-Ah, pues… tengo 20 años- dijo tranquilo.

-¿20 años?- dijo sorprendida la ojiperla –Pensé que tenía 18 años o algo así.

-¿Tan pequeño me veo?- dijo decepcionado.

-No, no, no, no… estás bien así, además… eres muy lindo- dijo dulcemente Hanabi, haciendo sonrojar al chico hasta las orejas –A pesar de ser mayor que yo, eres muy tierno.

-¿Mayor que tú?- dijo algo extrañado el ojijade.

-Aja, tengo 19- dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya, pareces menor- dijo de manera dulce.

-¿Ehh?- emitió sonrojada, otra vez.

Y así, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y parte de la noche. Hakudoshi fue a dejar a Hanabi a su casa recibiéndola Hinata, quien al verlos juntos puso una pequeña mueca de picardía, recibiendo un reproche de su sonrojada hermana menor. Hakudoshi aún con el recuerdo de la peliazul en su mente, se fue corriendo a la casa de su hermana.

* * *

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura asomando la cabeza por la cocina, pero vio a un sonrojado Hakudoshi con la espalda pegada a la puerta y con cara de ausente -¿Haku-chan, qué te pasa?- le tocó la frente una vez que estuvo frente a él -¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy sonrojado.

-Me enamore…- dijo mirando a un punto fijo en una pared de la casa, Sakura se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo colocando una mueca de miedo.

-Me enamoré… de la persona más hermosa que pude encontrar en la faz de la Tierra…- dijo aún mirando el punto fijo en una pared.

-Sí que te pego fuerte el amor, otouto. Y dime, ¿quién es la chica?

-Hyuuga Hanabi- dijo mirando los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Hanabi-chan?- dijo mirándolo, luego miró la bandita de su frente -¿Qué te paso en la frente?

-Choque con un poste de luz- dijo Hakudoshi.

-_Y yo que pensé que Naruto era el despistado_- pensó rodando los ojos.

-Me enamoré, onee-san… ella fue la que me colocó la bandita- dijo apuntando a su frente –Con sólo mirarla una vez, supe que el amor había llegado a mí.

Sakura levantó una ceja con diversión, nunca imaginó ver a su hermano menor enamorado.

-Es que…- Hakudoshi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –Es tan tierna, tan dulce, cuando se sonroja se ve tan linda, sus ojos son tan expresivos, su voz es tan melódica, su figura es hermosa, su cabello tan sedoso, su piel es tan blanca y suave, su caminar es tan elegante y fino, su…

-¡Ya! Cálmate, que voy a terminar enamorándome de ella yo también, otouto- dijo bromeando la chica.

-Ayúdame, onee-san. Quiero conquistarla, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que este bien y que sonríe siempre. Me gusta demasiado, fue… un amor a primera vista- decía con seguridad en su voz y más aún en su mirada, pero aún así estaba sonrojado.

-Haku… mírame a los ojos y coloca una mano en tu corazón- el muchacho obedeció a su hermana mayor -¿Estás seguro de que la quieres de verdad?

-Completamente seguro- la seguridad que había en su mirada llegó a sorprender a Sakura –Palabra de Haruno.

-Está bien, yo te ayudaré. Palabra de Haruno- dijo la pelirosa con una mano en su corazón.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, onee-san!- le brindó un abrazó cariñoso.

-Empezaras la misión de ''Conquistar a Hyuuga Hanabi''- dijo con firmeza.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionado el chico –_Juro por mi vida que te haré feliz Hanabi… lo juro_.

El amor había tocado la puerta de la vida de los Haruno.

* * *

_Vamos rápido con esto de los capítulos .w._

_Me salió muy corto, pero algo lindo :3!_

_Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer~_

**_Akatsuki no Megami~_**


End file.
